Rosa in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song)
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Rosariki: How very curious! *Chuckie Finster: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! *Tommy Pickles: A very merry unbirthday… *Chuckie Finster: A very merry unbirthday… *Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster: A very merry unbirthday to us! … *Chuckie Finster: A very merry unbirthday to me. *Tommy Pickles: To who? *Chuckie Finster: To me. *Tommy Pickles: Oh you! *Chuckie Finster: A very merry unbirthday to you. *Tommy Pickles: Who, me? *Chuckie Finster: Yes, you. *Tommy Pickles: Oh me! *Chuckie Finster: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! *Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! *Rosariki: But I thought there was plenty of room! *Chuckie Finster: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! *Tommy Pickles: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! *Bedtime Bear: Very very very rude, indeed… *Rosariki: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… *Chuckie Finster: You enjoyed our singing? *Tommy Pickles: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! *Chuckie Finster: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! *Rosariki: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. *Chuckie Finster: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! *Tommy Pickles: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! *Rosariki: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. *Chuckie Finster: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! *Tommy Pickles: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. *Chuckie Finster: Imagine, just one birthday every year. *Tommy Pickles: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! *Chuckie Finster: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! *Rosariki: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! *Chuckie Finster: It is? *Tommy Pickles: What a small world this is. *Chuckie Finster: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. *Rosariki: To me? *Tommy Pickles: To you! *Chuckie Finster: A very merry unbirthday. *Rosariki: For me? *Tommy Pickles: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! *Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Bedtime Bear: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts